notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Westmarch (Calenardhon)
The Westmarch comprised the Adornlands, the westernmost part of Rohan and main area of the healfblodas, the mixed Rohir-Dunlending families who were led traditionally by the Lords of Freawul, the Westmarch´s capital.Several of the Westmarchmen, including their Lord Wulf Gredig and his son Freca Croyu (who wore traditional Dunlending garb and spoke Dunlendish) had joined Saruman and his dunlending ally Thrydan Wolfbane in their war agains Rohan. The Westmarch in TA 1650 *Political Organization: Occupied Territory. *Rulers: Hir Targen, Hando of the Southern Westmarch;Hir Negolos, Hando of the Northern Westmarch. *Administrative Organization: Two military districts, ruled by Handor appointed by the King. Local Dunmen have autonomy, but participate in civil affairs of the Gondorians. Most land held by commoners, often by grant of the King. *Population: 2.000 Calenardhons. 3,500 Dunmen divided among three tribes (later Rohirrim and Healfblodas). *Military: 12 Rangers.40 Regular Infantry.62 Standing Levy Soldiers. *Products: Agricultural products, wool. Although technically a part of the territory of Calenardhon, the Westmarch (or more properly Dúnendor) includes those lands of Gondor situated in the angle formed by the Isen and Adorn Rivers. Both the King and the inhabitants of both regions treat the two as if they were separate lands. The Westmarch is a peaceful border community which has waned since the Plague. Though the ravages of the disease were not as severe here as they were in other places, the population was too small to sustain any loss. As a result, many of the farmers and craftsmen who lived in this region have since moved to the more populated areas of Anfalas, Cardolan, and Calenardhon. Thus, although the Westmarch is fertile and fairly secure, it remains desolate and unproductive due to its distance from the Great North Road and the rest of Gondor. Although it is a territory and subject to the direct authority of the King, a number of petty nobles rule the Westmarch as their traditional fiefs. The King supports this state of affairs, for his control of the territory depends on the initiative of the local Dúnadan elite rather than upon direct military command. Since there is little exterior military threat to the Westmarch, central Gondorian authority is more concerned with repopulating the region than with defending it. The King has even established several adventurers as knights with title to estates that have reverted to waste in order to keep the land from sliding into total neglect. The critical need for manpower has elevated the status of the local Dunmen. and relations with the Dunnish folk of the Westmarch are more peaceful than they are in other areas of Gondor. Some say that the exemplary treatment of the indigenous Dunmen has resulted in the security of the region from attacks from Dunfearan. The Westmarch in TA 3018 *Political Organization: Mix of Royal fief and tribal Area *Rulers: Hillchief Wulf Gredig *Administrative Organization: Officially Lands of local retainers of the King of Rohan; unofficially ruled by a local Healfblod chief loyal to the White Hand. *Population: 5,500 Rohirrim and Healfblodas. *Military: 500 Westmarch Warriors (Archers, Axemen, Horsemen) *Products: Agricultural products, wool. Regions Adornlands Dunbog Irenland Oracle Forest Rendar and Asirac Vale Settlements and Places of Note Adornas Adventurer's Tower Amon Roch Angren Bannertown Bar Adorn Derwath Dinas Drust Earthwell Erkenbrand's Refuge Fords of Isen Fréaham Frecasburg Geann-a-Lish Gineard Grimbold's Camp Hen Turrau High Horn Ithruil's Retreat Mar Hogo Clan-Hold Old Farmhouse Oracle Site Prison Cabin Pûkelhyrne Rendar Tombs Riverwatch Stanshelf Tilmendir Wulf's Cleft References *MERP:Riders of Rohan *Randell Doty:Tales of the Westmarch Category:Calenardhon Category:Gondor Category:Rohan Category:Province